Touchstone Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions by Matt Williams, Kris Starring, and V of Doom Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Wisp2007, and snelfu Background: Touchstone Home Entertainment (formerly "Touchstone Home Video") is the home entertainment arm of Touchstone Pictures established in 1985 to distribute all Touchstone releases on video. It bought out Embassy Home Entertainment. 1st Logo (1985-1986) Nicknames: "Still Thunderball", "Thunderball", "Touchstone Thunderball" Logo: On a white background, we see the Touchstone thunderball from the first movie logo. Below it is "TOUCHSTONE", with "HOME VIDEO" underneath. The logo fades out after 15 seconds. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on early video releases of the first Touchstone movies, such as Splash and My Science Project, among others. Strangely, Country does not have this logo. Editor's Note: TBA. 2nd Logo (1986-Early 1990s) Nicknames: "Flashing Thunderball", "Thunderball II", "Metallic Thunderball", "Touchstone Thunderball II" Logo: At the bottom of the black screen is a circle beside the words "TOUCHSTONE HOME VIDEO", all made out in '80s computer effects. The text lights up section by section, like a flashlight, and when the "light" reaches the circle, the circle flashes and the gold stone appears on top. Variants: On a few videos, this logo was seen with the words "COMING SOON FROM" in blue above the main logo. In addition, the music was slightly sped-up and louder. On Australian releases, the logo is positioned in the middle of the screen. For the closing variant, the logo is in the same position with the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" in white underneath. The Roadshow Home Video logo follows. FX/SFX: The '80s computer effects, and the "light" effects. Music/Sounds: Same as the theatrical logo, albeit slightly distorted. Also, the music begins late and cuts off early. Availability: Rare. Only seen on 1986-87 Touchstone videos. Some videos that include this logo are Down and Out In Beverly Hills, Tin Men, and Ruthless People. This was used up to the early 1990s on UK releases such as The Hand That Rocks the Cradle. Editor's Note: TBA. 3rd Logo (1987-2003, 2005) Nicknames: "The Snake", "Thunderball III", "Touchstone Thunderball III", "Thunderball Snake" Logo: Same as the movie logo, only "HOME VIDEO" replaces "PICTURES". Variants: The "HOME VIDEO" version, although being filmed as seen by the picture quality, is telecined to videotape. The positioning of the logo varies. Starting in the early 2000's, a new variant was made to coincide with the release of DVDs. The picture quality was improved over the earlier variant, and the words "HOME VIDEO" were replaced with "HOME ENTERTAINMENT". Oddly, a small majority of DVDs feature this variant as most use the earlier "HOME VIDEO" version; though later VHS releases used this towards the end of 2003. "NOW YOU CAN OWN YOUR FAVORITE HIT MOVIES..." appears over the logo on various 1990-1992 VHS releases. It Can be seen on The 1993 Embassy Home Entertainment of The 1990 Film Hardware. FX/SFX: Same as the movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the movie logo. Up until the early 2000's, the samedistortedaudio mix from the second logo was used; sometimes the music abruptly stops before the logo actually ends. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: Occasionally, the "HOME VIDEO" version will have an announcer, Brian Cummings, speak over the logo, "Now you can own these hit titles from Touchstone Home Video!", and bring forth previews of other titles. On the 1991 VHS of Big Business, Brian Cummings says "Coming from Touchstone Home Video." On some DVDs, such as the 2000 DVDs of Shanghai Noon and High Fidelity, and the 2002 DVD of Captain Ron, the home video version of this logo uses the audio track from the movie logo. On the 2000 DVD of Adventures In Babysitting, this logo is silent. Availability: Common. Appears on most Touchstone DVD and VHS releases from the era. Strangely, this also appears on the 2005 UMD release of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Can be seen on The Original Release 1990 Film Hardware and The Original Release 1992 Film Devlin on The 1993 Embassy Home Entertainment Reissue. Editor's Note: TBA. 4th Logo (2003-present) Nicknames: "Thunderball IV", "CGI Golden-Light Thunderball", "Touchstone Thunderball IV", "CGI Touchstone Thunderball" Logo: Same as the current movie logo, only "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" replaces "PICTURES". Variant: In 2011, the logo changed to just a still variant with the thunderball shining. This was only seen as a screensaver on Blu-rays from 2011 to the present, similar to the Walt Disney Home Entertainment screensaver variant. FX/SFX: 2003- (DVDs)/2006-2011 (Blu-rays): Same as the current movie logo. 2011- (Blu-rays): Just the thunderball shining, then cuts to the language selection. Music/Sounds: 2003- (DVDs)/2006-2011 (Blu-rays):The previous logo's theme (even though this was discontinued on theatrical releases since 2003). 2011- (Blu-Rays): None. Availability: Appears on all current Touchstone releases. Appeared on 2004 and 2005 VHS releases, including Open Range, Under the Tuscan Sun, The Village, Mr. 3000, The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou, and A Lot Like Love, the latter being the last VHS ever released from the company. Editor's Note: TBA. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Home Video production companies